HA2510
by JoinTheWeb
Summary: There is a battle. And to the battle, like in many battles before, and many battles to come, there are consequences. But Leonardo doesn't fully understand the pit of madness he fell in to. And he have to share this pit, with his sworn enemy.
1. Cave In

His head was spinning.

"Ha" he moaned in pain, "where... Where am I?" The last thing he remembered was... Cave in... His eyes widen in realization 'the Shredder'! He had to get out of here... Whatever this place is. For the first time, the thought accord to him that he has no idea where he is. Somewhere in the sewers, but more than that? He had no idea. 'Maybe the under city?'

Quick glance around told him that can't be right. The walls weren't as high or as smooth as they might be if he'd fall into one of the abyss of the under city. The place was too dark too. The under city had a constant glow from something unknown to them, but the fact was that they never had a trouble with seeing down there. No, this place had a soft yellow light, instead of the white hard one in the under city.

And... He frowned. There was absolutely no way for him to be in the under city. The tunnel they were in before the cave-in, one of the most old and dusty tunnels ( _stupid, stupid, stupid, he should have known it would happen, he should have known it would cave with strong enough hit, he should have known its wasn't fit to be a battle field_ ) was very far away from the under city.

So, not the under city. Good. He hated the place. It wasn't one of the first times he had to fight completely without his master's guidance, nor the first time he fought his master when he wasn't completely in his right mind- if he was under someone else's control, or his feral nature taking over- but it brought back bad memories all the same. Raph often teased him for being the 'teacher's pet' and 'Mr. Perfect student/son/leader ( _at least Leo had to be grateful for the variety of insults instead of a single one. That way he could pretend the insults amused him without much of a struggle_ ) But the truth was that he needed his master support very much.

So, if this place isn't the damn place he hated so much, where was he? He pushed himself to stand up and ended up muting a shout of pain (not that there was anyone around, but from past experience, it's always better to be safe than sorry. Mostly because 'sorry' meant his head wasn't his appropriate place on his shoulders). He stopped all attempt to get up at once, and for the first time since he came back to his mind, he looked directly in front of him.

There, above the place his leg supposed to be, there was a huge rock. "Great. Just what I needed", he mumbled to himself. The fact that he didn't felt it before wasn't good. Wasn't good at all. Still, there could be worst. He reached out to belt, pulling the only object that was left to pull- his T-phone. He praised the button, waiting for the comforting light of the phone. It didn't come. A memory of his baby brother using his phone to play when they waited on the rooftop came to his mind. "So, no battery either.", he mumbled out loud, because it became hard to bear the dead silent. It felt almost like a grave. His grave.

Shaking his head, he chased the thought away. He WON'T die away from his brothers, where they won't be able to say one last goodbye. Besides, this place couldn't be that deep if he was still alive after that fall. And if it wasn't deep in the sewer system, it would be easy for his brothers to find him, especially if he wouldn't move from where he is now.

And talking about movement... He eyed the giant rock ahead of him.

He struggled under the piece of earth, trying to move, and checking his ability to. He stopped when the pain became unbearable, and stared forward in exhaustion.

And stopped dead on.

In front of him, was a yellow sign with the writing 'HA2510' on it. He gave a long sigh. 'Oh no...' The tunnel he was in was an old tunnel that linked the sewers to an old fresh water pound, from rain water that got socked in the ground and met the foundation stone, the last line, and stayed there. This was one of the lowest tunnels in the system. It was a miracle there was even working lights here. He must have broken a couple of bones he didn't feel in his legs and broke his shell more, or the tunnel they were in was lower than he originally thought. Of course, the endless 'follow the leader ' games they played as kids when there wasn't anything else to do brought them much farther away from home, but never that low. If his brothers wanted to come here, they would have to take the maze of maintenance tunnels, not to mention locate him first. It would be hours in the best case, days in the worst, until his brothers came to his rescue.

'Don't worry Leo' he tried to calm himself down, 'you have no trouble waiting for them, as long as it would take. Just make sure you are safe in the meantime'.

He started digging through his belt, but froze. Everything he had there fell, except from his useless phone, that he always put on the bottom of his belt, because he almost never used it during missions. 'That would need to change'. he noted to talk to Donnie about the expend of the battery life if he gets out of here. 'When'. When he gets out of here.

He tried his luck, hoping he missed something, and when he came up with nothing, he started searching around him for Something-anything- he could use as a weapon. Except for so small rocks they were more of a thick sand then rocks, there was nothing around him.

No armory, no movement, no brothers.

Fear started creeping to his heart. If one of the foot survived the full, and was free to move, he would die.

But after long minutes, when he heard nothing, he understood there were no one there but him. Still, the situation couldn't possibly get worst.

He couldn't be more wrong.


	2. Pipe Dreams

_The pipes all around them licked. The steady 'tap tap tap' they grow into was very distracting, even more so when he was the only thing stopping his baby brother from falling a twenty-feet-fall in to the tunnel. The said brother, his oh-so-innocent brother was crying, a sight that pitched Leonardo's heart as he looked panicky around them, for anything that can help them get down._

 _There, two feet from them. Just over there, a pipe that seemed to cross their own. He was just thick enough for the both of them to sit on, but barely. He shook his head. Even if he doesn't like this, that was the only thing they have. That would have to do, and if not... He would make it so._

 _"Weo... W-eo, I want da-d... I wa-ant dad!" The sobbing voice grow stronger and more frightened. Leo's heart ached. Even if, somehow, splinter found them, there was no way he would be able to climb to where they were, without pushing one of them over the edge of the pipe, or break it. They were on their own. But how was he supposed to explain it to a frightened five-year-old?_

 _"Dad can't get here Mike... But once we get down-"_

 _"No! I don't wan-na go! I-I want him to g-get h-here! Why ca-can't h-he ge-get here!?"_

 _'We are too high'? No._

 _'He will send the both of us to our death'? Obviously no!_

 _'He doesn't know we are here'? Leo wasn't sure._

 _"He can't get here, Mikey. But don't worry. We can do it." He used low, calm voice, and was surprised when it came so easily. They will use the nearby pipe. They have to. Mikey will be on the side that was the closest to the sewer wall. They will do it slowly but surely, and he will make sure Mikey will not fall. He was his big brother. It was his job._

 _"No! We-we will fa-all! We will fall!" Michelangelo talked quickly, his sputtered words were sobs, and his sobs were cry, and his cry was Leo's panic. He had to make him stop, otherwise neither of them will walk alive out of this. He had to make him stop. Tell him something that a frightened child could understand._

 _"You won't fall. And even if you will, I will catch. Promise." Still in that low, calm voice he had no idea where he pulled from. But it worked. The grip Mikey had on the small pipe right next to them, in his right, released a little. He sniffed, and Leo's heart suddenly remembered how to beat again._

 _"Listen to my voice, Mikey. We have to climb a little." At that, one of Leo's hands went to grip one of the stones that popped out from the wall next to them, the other on this brother's bottom of the shell, to make sure that if Mikey fall, he will catch him, as promised._

 _That was, apparently, the wrong thing to say. "No! We can't cli-limb higher! We will fall!" His voice trembling in the end._

 _"If you fall, I catch you, mike. That's our deal."_

 _"But if I fa-hll, you will fall!"_

 _"I won't fall, Mikey. I will catch you."_

 _Mikey hesitate. Leonardo pushed him a bit, gently but firmly. That made him start moving. Slowly, step by step, Mikey climbed the pipe, little hands pressed against very holding spot he found, body slightly trembling. Leonardo resisted the urge to sigh in relief. He was sure he could get the both of them down, but Mikey had to help him. He couldn't do it alone. Pushing slightly from time to time, smiling every time Mike dared look down, his hand grip tightly on the stones on the wall. Finally, they reached to the other pipe. It was on their left. They just needed to get there. Half feet to their left._

 _"Leo! Mikey!" Voice. Raph's voice. 'Oh no' thought Leo. He could deal with that, if only people would let him! Mikey and him, they both have to be able to consecrate! It's about balance, about calm. And Raph's voice was full of worry, and fear. And while it wasn't good, Leo had to focus. They both had to be calm and collected._

 _Making sure that Mike had a good grip, he pushed his hand to his ear slits, so he won't hear, and to Raph he said "no! Don't get any closer!". He let his voice become urgent and commanding, far away from the worm and encouraging he used with Mikey. He just followed his instincts. Raph stopped in the tunnel he was, his face disoriented and he looked on the verge of crying. 'Please don't cry. Please'._

 _"So what am I supposed to do?" The only thing Leo could hear from his question was genuine concern, frustration and confusion. Poor Raph, only wants to help, never sure of how. He could take care of that later. First, he would get Mike from here. For now, he was just happy Raph won't disorder him._

 _"Go to Splinter. Bring him here." Even before he finished, Raph was running out of the tunnel. But Leo knew it would take time. They were very far away from the Lair. Slowly he took off his hands from Mikey's ear slits. Mikey sniffed once, trembles rocking his body._

 _"Okay, Mike, no more climbing. Now, we need to get to the other pipe. Can you see it?" He hates to baby Mikey, and he hates to act like he is superior then his little brothers, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Right now, he was very desperate._

 _Tears started to wet Mikey's orange mask when he sees where Leo's finger is pointing. Sobs make their way out of his mouth and in to the air around them, strong enough for Leo to hear, but low enough so he won't rock himself from the pipe. "N-no n-no n-n-no, we wi-ill fall, I wa-ant d-da-dad, I wan-want pa-papa, I wa-want papa, please, Weo, w-Weo, I w-wan-want daddy-"_

 _Leo brought the hand that used to hold Mikey's shell to his face, slowly turning he whimpering eyes to look to his own dry ones, his other hand still hold the wall firmly, ready to jump to his brother's aid. He has to stay strong now. For both of them._

 _"Hey, Mike. Listen to me. Look only at me. Tell me our deal. Do you remember it? Do you remember out deal?" Calm. He had to stay calm, even when his brother was crying, whimpering, begging for someone he couldn't be, for someone he couldn't bring here. Leo took his brother's right to plead for his father, but Leo didn't have the time to think about it now, because he was the big brother._

 _"Yo-you ca-atch me i-if I fa-fall", said Mikey, still sobbing but now he looked less terrified. Progress._

 _"That's right. If you fall, I catch you. I will always catch you if you fall. That's our deal. That's my promise. And I always keep my promises, right?"_

 _"Ye-yeah. You al-always k-keep your promi-ises."_

 _"Okay. Always remember it. Now let's do it."_

 _He is standing, slowly, ready to sit back down. 'Easy now Leo' he keeps chanting in his brain. "Stay down Mikey. Wait only a minute", is everything he can say when his baby brother is starting to mimicking his action. When he stands fully, he balances himself and put one of his legs in the other pipe._

 _And then he looks down. Wrong decision._

 _For a full minute, he is dizzy, and have to conquer the urge to step back. The pit Beneath them is about 10 yards Down until bottom- much higher than he expected. Old, fearful spikes from his old fear of heights creep to his body. 'No. No. I'm not afraid. This is just a training session, Leo. Just like training.'_

 _Breath. In and out. He has to do it at least seven times before he is calm enough for the rush of pointless and dangerous adrenaline to wear down, and he is balanced enough to stand straight again. "Get up now, Mikey. Slowly." His brother does as he is told- on jelly-like feet, he stands. He stopped solving, thanks god, but now he is hiccupping, shoulders shaking from a time to time. "Come to me, Mike." Once again, Michelangelo obey without a word. When he is near enough, Leonardo simply pickles him up and put him on the other pipe, safe in the middle, stable on two legs._

 _All he can think of is 'thank god for outage gap'. If Michelangelo would have weighed even a hair weight more, Leo would never be able to move him to the other side. As it is, their age gap give him just enough strength to pick Mikey up. After a minute, he is, too, on the other pipe._

 _That's the complicate part, Leo knows. Going up is easy, but going down... He can't be in front of his brother, because he won't be able to see him, and if Mikey fall, he won't be fast enough to catch him. If he is behind his brother, nothing would stop Mikey from falling down the pipe. That leave only one option._

 _"Okay Mikey. Now, sit as much next to me as you can. Put one arm over my shoulder- yeah, like that" he added after Mikey do exactly that. Slowly, they go down. Inch by inch, Mike's body still tremble occasionally, they on their way toward the end. When they are about half way down, Leo hear footsteps. From the tunnel, his brothers and father appear. He catches his father's brown, reassuring eyes, and he can see the understanding in them. "Don't worry. You can do that." It's so obvious in the eyes, that Leo can almost hear his father's voice saying the words._

 _Mikey's body stops tremble when they are two feet from safe ground._

 _When Leo's bare legs touch the ground, he can't help but smile, and breath out in relief. Not surprisingly, the arm on his shoulder disappear, and Mikey run to their father, jump and house him. But Leo is surprised when Mike turns around and-_

With a groan, Leo wake up.

The first thing he think is: what woke me up. It takes him a minute to remember the metallic noise that field the space he was in. He would have to remember to check it out later.

The second thing he think is: where am I. Unfortunately, it takes him less time to remember the fight, the fall, and the terrible discovery that he is stuck in HA2510 until, his brothers find him. A thing that, by what he can make out, will take some time.

The third thing he think is: when did I fall asleep. And then, he gets that he didn't. He fell unconscious. He can practically feel the color drain from his face and the paralyzing spikes of fear and dread when he thinks about an injury that can cause him to fall unconscious. He isn't Donnie, but he got enough bumps in the head to know that it can (mainly) be one of two things- fever and concussion. With his luck, probably both.

As he lifts a hand to his forehead, he isn't sure what to with for- he isn't sure what worst in his situation; a concussion or an infection. When his hand make a contact, he decides that he really doesn't care- if he had a concussion instead of an infection, he would be just as miserable.

So, that dream from earlier was just a fever dream? That can't be good. He tries to think about what injury he could possibly have that can be infected. His eyes turn to the rock in front of him. Right.

He feels himself start to panic- he doesn't know how much time it's been, and he doesn't know how long it would take for his family to find him. He has to do something. Now.

Looking around him, he desperately searches for something to try and break the rock on his leg, even just barley. He had to take care of that (apparently) infected wound. When he finds a metal object, he doesn't think that that thing wasn't there before. He doesn't think about it's strange shape, or about the spikes at the top of it. He just need to take care of the wound. He hit the rock with it again and again, savagely, with all the strength that remains in him. Only when a hole the rock begin to appear, does he have the mind to look at the object.

Oh, he finally thinks, as the panic inside him make him almost white in the light of the tunnel.

In his hands, he held the Kuro Kabuto.

More known as the Shredder's hamlet. 


End file.
